


Hot Topical

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Canon Universe, Castiel Goes Shopping, Castiel and Dean Winchester Go Shopping, Episode Related, Episode: s10e20 Angel Heart, Hunter Claire, M/M, References to Canon, Sad Castiel, Shopping Malls, Unresolved Feelings, direct from script dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: Cas and Dean go shopping for claire's birthday. things get awkward.





	

“What do I purchase for a girl Claire's age?” Castiel looked downcast as Dean maneuvered their way through the parking lot, searching for a suitable place to park Baby. He was adamant about ‘keeping her out of harm’s way’: coming in the form of shopping carts and idiots with stray doors. Cas stared up at the large series of connected buildings and let his thoughts briefly drift to the variety of retail stores and restaurants he had seen on the mall’s website.  
  
“‘M just as clueless as you are. This place is big enough. We’ll find some- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? Are you trying to get hit?” Dean stopped mid-sentence to yell out the window at a pair of teenagers on skateboards that had ridden in front of the car, shaking his head. He hated being in public. Too many people. _Normal people_. “We will find something good. Promise.”  
  
“I do not want good, Dean. I want perfect. I owe her that much.” The guilt was almost pliable in the air surrounding the angel. When Lucifer had blown him to bits, Jimmy had died as well. Only when God rebuilt him, Jimmy stayed in Heaven. Now Cas was alone in his head, weighed down with a promise to care for the child like she was his own. Castiel had no idea how to raise a teenager. Especially not a teenage hunter. “She deserves more than I can ever give her.”   
  
“Hey… Cas… Don't be that way. She’ll come around.” Dean smiled at him, slipping Baby into park and climbing out into the springtime sunlight. Castiel joined him, worries momentarily forgotten when he noticed the suns rays filtering through Dean’s sandy hair, framing the hunter in a decadent light. He could almost feel his heart sigh. He fell into step next to Dean, headed towards the oversized entry way of the mall. Despite the extensive ‘research’ he did on this place, he never expected what would be on the other side of those automatic doors.  
  
The shops were brightly lit and bustling, hundreds of people swarming in every direction. Dean tensed visibly beside him, suddenly just as uncomfortable as the angel. Castiel knew that he needed to comfort him. Cas could tell that the Mark was bothering him, if the way Dean was tugging the sleeves of his flannel down around his elbows was any sign. Cas took a leap of faith and laced his fingers into Dean’s, effectively distracting the human with the unexpected intimate gesture. “Which direction do you suggest we go?”  
  
“Back that way.” Dean tried to drag him out of the mall by the hand but was met by an unmovable force: an angel on a mission. He deflated, now pulling Cas further into the swarm of people. “Ugh. Fine… this way, come on.”  
  
The pair ducked and weaved through the crowd, hands still linked. Castiel did not know where to look first. There were stands- _kiosks_ , Dean explained- all up and down the halls of the building. Store after store lined the walls and there was food cooking somewhere close by. After a few minutes of battling the masses, they came to a stop in front of a small strip of stores that were simply radiating teenage angst. Dean smirked up at the bright neon signs and brick facade of a Spencer’s. When he dropped his gaze from the sign to the window, a bigger smile spread across his face. Everything Batman he could possibly imagine was in the display, which was lined with posters of models wearing some spandex get-ups. _Mmm... love me some spandex._  
  
Castiel noticed the light in the hunter's eye, remarking at how young he looked and how pleased he seemed. Since acquiring the Mark of Cain, stress and anger seemed to crowd all of Dean's other emotions. Cas had not witnessed a moment of random happiness from his best friend in what seemed like forever. The time Dean spent as a demon seemed to haunt him, sadness staining the corners of their everyday life. It gave him an idea. “What about this shop? It looks like a place Claire would like.”  
  
Castiel had spotted a few interesting looking items on the other side of the store so, leaving Dean where he was, he strode over to investigate further. After deciding on his gift for Dean, he turned towards the opposite wall, full of plastic packages and oblong boxes. Picking up one of those boxes, he studied it carefully, noticing that there were more next to him in many different colors and sizes. However, they all seemed to be the same shape; they resembled male members. Oh. _Oh…_ The angel had a sudden revelation and quickly put it back down, blushing furiously. Castiel had heard about sex toys but had never seen them before. Now, without wishing to, he found himself wondering what size and shape would feel closest to Dean’s. Not that he’d know where to begin using one of these odd vibrating devices. Still beet red, Cas lowered his gaze and shuffled into a more appropriate section of the shop.  
  


  
+++++++

  
  
Before Dean could turn his head to answer, the angel had vanished into the store. He just shook his head and glanced up at the superhero merchandise again before following. Loud, abrasive rock music blared over a hidden stereo system. He didn't recognize it and he didn't really want to. Instead, he made his way to the wall of t-shirts across the store. He could see there were actually a couple of cool ones: Pink Floyd, a couple different Metallica album covers, Black Sabbath, Def Leppard…  _ ooo I might buy that one _ . Dean grabbed the AC/DC ‘Highway to Hell’ T-shirt from the rack and continued down the aisle, still looking for Cas. Like the angel had heard his thoughts, Castiel appeared in Dean's line of sight.  _ Oh my god. _ His best friend was studying a dildo printed all over with small pineapples.The hunter started to get hard at the idea of the angel using the girly vibrator on himself…. _ Oh my fucking go _ \- It was then that he walked face first into a small redhead, balancing a stack of boxes in front of her. Of course, they toppled to the ground, leaving Dean staring directly at a very embarrassed teenage employee. He covered his semi as best he could while he stumbled over the words in his mouth. “Oh... I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”   
  
He watched the blush on her cheeks spread before checking her name tag.  _ Hannah… Ha! _ He felt himself redden as well. Memories of the female angel with the same name filled his mind and he couldn't help but crack a smile at the coincidence. What a perfect distraction from the very male angel from his current fantasy. Dean unwittingly lowered his voice and waggled his eyebrows at the helpless girl. “Hello, Hannah. I’m Dean… Could really use your help.”   
  
“Uhh..Yeah.. Right. So, We have a BOGO offer on body jewelry, and the whole store is buy one get one half price….” She offered what she could get out to Dean with a meek laugh before kneeling down to begin picking up the discarded boxes. The hunter quickly crouched beside her to help.   
  
“Let me help you with those. ‘S my fault anyways.” They reached for the same box at the same time, fingers brushing and causing the teenager to have a small heart attack. Castiel just happened to walk by, small black plastic bag clutched to his chest, and witness Dean and a red-cheeked schoolgirl on the ground, blushing furiously as his hand touched hers. Jealousy began to bubble inside him but he did not dare confront his friend. A normal friend would not be mad at him for flirting. Instead of commenting, he just turned from them and walked out the door as calmly as he could manage. Dean hurriedly scooped up the boxes and placed them in Hannah’s arms. Why did Cas seeing him like that embarrass him? Without another word to anyone, he made his way to the counter to buy his shirt, silently pulling out his credit card, before turning to leave the underlit store himself. “Cas, what the hell man?”   
  
“I could not find anything appropriate for Claire.” Castiel stared at his shoes, with a troubled look on his face. How was he supposed to tell Dean what was wrong? That all this was because he lov- no. The angel would not let himself continue that train of thought.   
  
“Why did you just leave? This whole shopping thing was your idea, dude. You can’t just disappear.” Dean couldn’t help but feel that there was something deeper going on that Castiel was not confronting. Had the angel been overwhelmed by the vibrators; there were a lot of them. And come to think of it, did he even know what they were? He was an innocent virgin after all. Or, was it something else.... He wasn’t… _ jealous _ ? Dean had been unintentionally flirting pretty hard with that employee.  _ No, couldn’t be.  _   
  
“I-I did not like that store Dean. It made me uncomfortable.”   
  
“Why? What… what was it that made you so ‘uncomfortable’?” Dean couldn't resist the urge to use air quotes. Cas beating around the bush was pissing him off. His best friend wouldn't even look him in the eye. He was very unsure about where this conversation was heading. But the angel was clearly upset, so he was going to have to suck it up and deal with it. “C’mon Cas. Spit it out.”   
  
“Some of the items they sell are quite strange. And…” Castiel trailed off and sighed. “You… You were very friendly with that employee, Dean. She was quite pretty.”   
  
_ Oh, so…he was jealous.  Think, dammit _ . Dean chuckled half-heartedly. “Yeah. Funny thing… her name was Hannah. It reminded me of your angel buddy.”   
  
By the look on Castiel’s face that had not really helped. In fact, if anything, he looked more upset.  _ So, he doesn’t like me talking to women at all. Huh…. _ Dean steeled himself for an argument, but the angel’s expression changed. “I would like it if we could just drop the subject now Dean.”   
  
With a look of determination, Castiel walked towards Hot Topic with Dean following hesitantly. The store reminded the hunter of a PG-13 version of its counterpart. At least there weren’t any sex toys to make this any more awkward for Cas. Silently, the pair moved farther into the store and started to drift in separate directions. Hundreds of white boxes lined one side of the store and the little figures inside drew the angel to them. These figures were very strange though; Castiel recognized many of the character’s names but they bore no likeness to who they were supposed to represent. Their heads were too big for their bodies and they seemed to be a mere approximation of how they should really look. He took one down -  _ at least this isn’t a fake penis _ \- and contemplated it.   
  
“This does not look like Jon Snow.” He turned to Dean as he spoke, but the man was too far away to hear him. Facing this direction put Castiel directly in front of the perfect gift for his…  _ Daughter? Charge?  _ Their relationship was utterly confusing to the angel.    
  


  
++++++++++

  
  
There were more band t-shirts on the wall in front of Dean, from more artists that he wasn't really familiar with. He already had a new shirt so he paid them no mind. When he turned around, his face fell. On one of the many freestanding shelves, stood there filled to the brim with ‘Supernatural’ merchandise. _What the fuck…_. The hunter picked up a mini model of his Baby, turning it over in his hands. His eyes then found themselves on a chibi version of himself dangling from a necklace. Smirking, he picked it up and set the model car down. After he removed it from its rack, he noticed a tiny Cas chibi as well. _Aw, I think we’re adorable_ …. Dean quickly looked around before playfully pressing the two pieces of jewelry together in a kiss. _Destiel, right?_ Giggling to himself, he continued their fake make out session until he heard his name. “Dean?”  
  
“Uhhh…. Heya Cas….” Dean quickly put the embarrassing items down, turning what he knew would be 50 different shades of red. _Take that, Christian Grey_. “Didn’t see you there.”  
  
“Obviously... I have purchased something for Claire and I am ready to go now.” The angel looked half amused, half tired, standing there with two plastic bags now instead of one. Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Castiel made his way through the maze of shelves to the door. With a sigh, he jogged to catch up, falling in step with his best friend like it was the easiest thing in the world. The journey back to the car was silent, tense. Dean wasn't really sure if he had offended Cas or what, but if they were going to work together, he had to figure it out. As he opened his mouth to speak, he caught sight of a punk 20-something-year-old in a souped up Honda almost bang Baby with his door.  
  
“WHOA! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?” Dean shoved past Castiel and charged the guy in front of them. With near demon-like strength, the hunter lifted the poor guy up by his collar and slammed him into the side of his beaten up foreign car. The rage in his face had the Honda's owner squirming, trying to get away, and Cas running to catch up. He yanked Dean’s shoulder hard, making him drop the other man, turning him to face the angel. Thoroughly freaked out, the young man scrambled to his feet, tripping multiple times as he booked it towards the mall.   
  
“Dean! What are you doing?” Castiel shook the dazed hunter, gazing into his hate filled eyes that seemed distant. Where was he? The spell seemed to break when Cas squeezed Dean’s shoulders tight, pleading silently with his eyes for him to snap out of it. Shaking his head, Dean finally looked present.  
  
“What? Dude, Why are you looking at me?”  
  
“Dean, you almost murdered that man. Are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Cas was quite skeptical that the hunter could go from wanting blood to calm and collected. If past experiences were factored in.   
  
“I’m fine buddy.” Dean shook Cas’ hands off him as the angel narrowed his eyes. “C’mon, get in.” He gestured to the car and got into the driver’s seat. Without another word, Castiel climbed into the impala as well, glancing suspiciously at the human in his peripherals. The mark was gripping Dean tight and sinking deeper into his soul. He could see it staining the beautiful white light that came from the righteous man red. Red like the blood it forced Dean to shed. The hunter was now constantly on edge and Cas had to be too. Whether to protect others from Dean or protect the man from himself he did not know.  
  


  
++++++++++

  
  
“Dean. We need to talk about this.” Castiel crossed his arms in the passenger seat and tried to keep his composure. Getting upset would only agitate the hunter further.   
  
“No,  _ Cas _ . We don’t.” Dean gripped the steering wheel harder, knuckles turning white with strain. He wasn't going to let the Mark get the best of him and he was for Damn sure not going to let this hypocritical angel tell him what he can and can't do in his own investigation.   
  
“I just want you to be able to let the feelings out before they manifest, Dean. Letting such negative energy run wild inside you only fuels the Mark. You are only making things worse for yourself.” With a huff of indifference from the hunter, Castiel turned his face to the window, watching the night cloaked scenery fly past. Dean was driving too fast, as usual. Before he thought plausible, the Impala was whipping into a parking spot in front of the motel room the Winchesters were sharing. Cas was out the door before Dean could throw it in park, present bag in tow.   
  
“Cas...Cas! Hey… man, wait!” Slightly jogging to catch up, the hunter caught the angel by the shoulder. Castiel rounded on Dean, hurt in his eyes ever present. The look plucked at the still very human heartstrings in his chest. “Hey…. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be a dick.”   
  
“You are failing.” Castiel crossed his arms once more, gaze dropping away in fear his angry facade would crumble under Dean’s peridot stare. “I want nothing more than to care for you. To make sure you survive this.” He remembered something then and held out the smaller bag that he was holding and smiled weakly. “This is for you Dean.”

 

Dean opened it cautiously - _please don’t let it be a dildo_ -  and was relieved to see that it was a Batman and Robin best friends keychain set. _That’s really awesome, and thoughtful._ One for him and one for Cas. Did the angel understand what this meant? Even if he didn’t, for a celestial wavelength to have a physical possession that wasn’t useful or necessary? That was big. “Cas… thanks, man.”  
  
The hunter stepped into his bubble and placed a calloused hand on the angel’s elbow. The temperature seemed to rise in the space between their mouths despite the wind chill of the night surrounding the pair. Dean’s hand slid slowly down from where it rested until his fingers were half laced with Castiel’s. Gravitating toward one another like the pull of the planets, they were now barely an inch apart. Cas’ breaths were shallow and rushed, all the upset in his body language melting away as he leaned into Dean. His fingers tightened around the braided handle of the present he was holding in anticipation. For a moment, there was no denying that they were going to kiss. Was tonight really the night? This moment? _Oh, father, please._ _  
_  
 _Thunk_! A car door slamming in the background caused Dean’s eyes to snap open. _When did I close them?_ He looked down at Cas, who had shut his eyes as well in preparation for… no. _That did not just almost happen._ With a reluctantly closed fist, he knocked on the door next to the angel’s head. A quick step back from the human separated them, leaving Castiel blinking with disbelief as he tried to recover from whatever that awkward moment was meant to be. Claire was the one to answer the door, displeasure written all over her aura. She was a welcomed distraction. The pair shuffled in behind her and Dean clapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder, a placating gesture for sure. It felt as though the man was trying to get as close as possible before separating completely.   
  
“Uhm, are you alright?” The near permanent angry look on the teenager's face was replaced with one that was more tired than anything else. Castiel did not know whether or not his question was received well because she had turned away as quickly as she had threw open the door.  
  
“I will be when nobody ever asks me that again.” Claire rolled her eyes dramatically as she plopped down on the motel bed. Sam smirked at her sassy remark and brought everyone’s attention to the real reason they were all crammed up in the not so pleasant smelling room: their case.  
  
“You guys find Ronnie?”  
  
“Yeah. He gave up a name. Peter Holloway, said he was a faith healer.” Dean switched over into hunter mode quicker than Cas could blink. Not that he even needed to blink. He watched the brothers as they slipped into their routine chat about the case at hand, contemplating the best way to give Claire the bag he held awkwardly in his hand.  
  
“So, what... you think an angel?”  
  
Dean shrugged. “Maybe. By the sound of it, he has healed some people. But, he may have fed off others.”  
  
“Yeah, that's weird. Alright… let's look into this Peter Holloway guy.” As Sam pulled up a new tab on his laptop to delve into more research, Cas seized a fleeting opportunity. Holding up the red bag he clutched in his hands, he tried to smile.  
  
“Claire, uhm… Happy birthday.”   
  
“Erm….”  A long pause ensued from everyone involved; the Winchesters unsure of whether they should encourage them or butt out and leave Cas and Claire alone, who were now caught up in an unprompted gift exchange. Removing the gift from the bag, Claire looked at the toy cat, somewhat confused and also slightly amused.  
  
“I got it at the Hot Topical.” Castiel gave the girl a small hopeful smile. Sam looked to Dean, as if to ask when they had time to hit the mall, but Dean just rolled his eyes.  
  
Claire seemed uncomfortable but not angry, which the angel thought was a good sign. “Right, er… thanks, I guess.”   
  
After another excruciatingly long pause, Sam’s computer dinged in front of him. With a quick flick of his index finger, he selected the new message with ease. His face lit up in shock. “Woah, I just got an alert from the local PD. Ronnie’s body was just found outside of Susie’s bar.”  
  
“You were just supposed to talk to Ronnie. What did you do to him?” Claire was dismayed at the new information and quickly turned on the pair beside her with a rage unmatched in every monster they had encountered so far. Dean’s hands shot up in an innocent gesture.  
  
“I didn't lay a hand on him.” Cas looked to the hunter with a stern _‘I do not appreciate lying_ ’ kind of face.   
  
“Dean, that isn't exactly true.” Dean turned his arms out again, this time in annoyance.  
  
“I didn't kill the guy.” Sam shot Dean a questioning look. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his younger brother before he continued, ignoring the daggers being thrown at him by the blonde teenager to the right of him. “Alright, I’m gonna get suited up; head back over there.”  
  
“I’m coming with you.”  
  
“I’m coming with you, too,” Castiel spoke up followed by Claire. Dean felt a wave of discomfort wash over him as he shifted from one foot to the other. He didn't like the idea of having them come with him. Who knew what he would do in a mark induced rage? What happened if one of them was in the way. He raised his gaze to Sam, hoping he might help.  
  
“You wanna get in on this?”  
  
The younger of the Winchesters shook his head. “No, I-I should probably stay here and research Holloway.”  
  
“Great.” _Oh thanks, Sam._ Dean’s feelings about the teenager were mixed; he understood that she was troubled and like Castiel, he felt a kind of protectiveness towards her. She could also be a real pain in the ass as well, and he did not want her cramping his style. It also seemed that he had no choice in the matter. He finished packing his stuff and preparing, before shuffling out the door, Claire in tow. Castiel was so lost in his own worry that it nearly did not register they were exiting. Sam addressed the angel before he could turn and follow.   
  
“Hey, Cas… what happened at the bar?”  
  
“Dean snapped. He's getting worse.” The truth of the situation rang loud and clear in Castiel’s ears. He knew the mark would do this, but he did not think this quickly. Although, Dean was rather volatile beforehand. Sam's face twisted with concern, a sadness enveloping them both. The angel turned and left the room with a haze setting into his brain. Dean was everything to him. It was ironic but all Castiel could do was hope and pray to a god, __a father, who did not listen nor care. A sigh escaped him as he thought about his charge. No matter what the mark would throw at him, Cas was going to be right there by Dean’s side. It is where he was made to be. Watching over Dean Winchester. He would not have it any other way.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think <3


End file.
